


moon, 12:04am

by shmichaelbyers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Cute, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, fluff i guess?, not really angst bc im a soft bitch but some crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmichaelbyers/pseuds/shmichaelbyers
Summary: chenle might be lonely, but it’s alright when him and jisung can be lonely togethertitle is a song by offonoff





	moon, 12:04am

**Author's Note:**

> yes ik i haven’t updated any of my actual stories but im working on it so take this cute chensung one shot
> 
> thanks for reading!!

it was safe to say that chenle was cursed. or, at least that’s what he thought. it wasn’t without evidence, though. chenle likes to think that his life is a collection of evidence. 

sometimes he wondered what led to him having such bad luck. maybe his ancestors messed with spirits or a witch or voodoo. on some says he thinks he did something terrible in his past life. he also wonders about what that could have been. chenle likes using his imagination. 

but anyway—today is another one of those “evidence” days that frequented among his life. 

“so what you’re saying is that we’re literally immagrating to south korea,” chenle asked incredulously. apparently his super important business father had just started a new branch of his super important business company. 

“well—yes, i guess that is what we’re saying,” his mother responded. chenle sucked in a breath along with all the other words going through his head. hold for three seconds, breathe out for three seconds, he told himself. 

“alright. congratulations, father. i’ll inform dejun and pack as soon as possible,” chenle huffed and retreated to his bedroom. he felt like a robot with his parents. that’s just how it was, he guesses. 

this news was....interesting, to say the least. chenle can’t say he was necessarily happy about this, but he was better off than if others were in this situation. he really didn’t have any friends other than dejun, the son of the zhongs’ best friends, the xiaos. chenle wasn’t really allowed to do much for a teenager, and he and dejun were similar in that aspect. it wasn’t like having a best friend, though. there was a mutual understanding of the other’s struggles, but secrets were never shared and formalities were kept. 

on the other hand, he really wasn’t good with korean and he had only been learning for a year or so. chenle also figured that since he couldn’t make friends here that his new town wouldn’t be so different, but he can hope. perhaps he’ll find a real best friend with whom he can share his worries and his love interests(that one never really happened, though). who knows for sure?

even though chenle has lived in a boring old mansion his whole life, this new one seems different. perhaps it’s the fact that there’s no furniture and only boxes around as of now, but chenle isn’t sure. it just feels...empty, in some way. 

south korea isn’t all that bad so far. it’s rather beautiful and chenle’s new school seems pretty nice. he had taken a tour a few days after he had first moved in and it had a nice atmosphere to it. or maybe it was just the architecture. chenle loved buildings. 

that was probably about as good as it gets so far, though. he knows no one around and most of his things are packed away, aside from some necessities. his house is full of strangers unpacking large furniture and he feels so out of place. new beginnings, he supposes. 

“i know it seems odd now, but i promise things will be better. this is a nice place and i’m sure you’ll make friends soon. there’s a café not too far, would you like me to get you a chaffuer?” his mother tucked a piece of hair behind chenle’s ear and gave him a soft smile. 

“i think i’ll just walk, but thank you mother,” chenle responds. his mother nods and walks back to her husband who’s chatting up one of the workers. chenle loves his parents, he just feels like they’re so distant. he slips on some worn out sneakers his father insists he get rid of and makes his way following the map on his phone. 

‘neo culture café’ was an interesting name, in chenle’s opinion. he really expected it to have more of a modern feel to it with clean and solid colors, but it really didn’t seem that way when he got there. it had more warm tones with a touch of lavender and was cozy and cute. either way, he wouldn’t have been disappointed. there were small couches and tables inside and some benches on the outside, but chenle prefers air conditioning in the summer. 

“hello, how’s it going?” the boy behind the counter asked with a smile. he had dyed pink hair and was pretty attractive, objectively speaking. 

“i’m doing alright, you?” chenle replied. he always tried to be nice to customer service workers. sometimes it worked, sometimes they were unfriendly, but he did it anyway. 

“i’m doing pretty good myself, thanks. what can i get for you?” another bright smile was thrown chenle’s way. this guy must bring in a good amount of customers and chenle feels himself growing happier because of him. 

“can i get a medium iced matcha latte please? no whipped cream,” chenle requested and the other pressed a few buttons on the screen. 

“alrighty, will that be all today?” chenle nodded and the boy said, “$3.18.” chenle passed his credit card. “you know, i may be nosy, but i’ve never seen you before. are you new?” 

chenle was honestly surprised that he noticed. maybe it was a smaller town than he thought. “yeah, actually. i just moved in about a week ago. does everyone here know each other?” chenle questioned. the other chuckled and shook his head. 

“no, not really. it’s just since i’m at the high school nearby and i work here i know most people around. it’s nice to meet you, i’m jaemin,” he introduced and stuck out his hand. 

“i’m chenle, and maybe i’ll see you at school once it starts up,” he replied and shook jaemin’s hand. 

“hopefully! your order should be ready in just a minute. see you around!” and with a wave, jaemin was off behind the counter talking to another worker. chenle walked away feeling a little better about being here. 

jaemin hadn’t lied and his order was done quickly. there were only a few other people around; it being about 2pm makes an odd time to be at a café. he decided maybe since he had time, he would sit down near one of the windows. 

just then, there was a loud ringing from the bell on the door as a person quickly rushed inside. they were all sweaty and out of breath as if they were being chased. 

“hey, jaemin. can i get uh, some water please? quickly?” the boy panted. he had bleached blonde hair that was everywhere and he was pretty tall, to chenle at least. he had sharp figures, but a baby face, which was odd, but it was a good look on him, chenle decided. jaemin nodded and rushed to give him a cup of water. 

chenle hadn’t realized he had been staring until the boy turned to make eye contact. there was a curious glint in his eyes, but chenle could only panic and look away. he seemed intimidating. 

“here, do you need—“

“thanks! see you later!” the boy heaved out before sprinting away again. chenle reluctantly walked up to the counter again. 

“what was that? is—is everything okay?” he asked. jaemin let out a sigh. 

“yes, it’ll be fine. that’s just jisung,” he responded with a sad tone in his voice. had something happened? chenle figured it was better not to ask questions so he just nodded and sat back down. 

summer went as quickly as it came and soon it was fall and school was starting. chenle didn’t really mind school in general, he actually liked to study and learn. it’s just the idea of not knowing anyone that had him nervous. maybe he’d run in to jaemin, but the chances were probably low. 

chenle arrived to his first class on time—he liked being punctual—so he hoped maybe he could get on the teacher’s good side. teacher’s pets were annoying, but it was always beneficial to be in their favor. 

chenle somewhat zoned out as the teacher was giving their beginning-of-the-year speech and began doodling in one of his notebooks. he felt like he was in his own world at times like this. he only wishes he could wear his earbuds, but it’s not allowed. 

a sudden familar slam of a door opening is was snapped him out of his little daze. 

“park jisung. late on the first day of school?” the teacher called to him. oh, it was that boy from the café the other day. he seemed out of breath like last time, but a little more composed. did this boy just run everywhere he went?

“i—s-sorry, i got caught up with something,” the boy stuttered out. his voice was quiet and deep, something chenle didn’t really hear last time due to him being in a rush. but it was....nice. 

“please don’t make this a habit. take a seat,” the teacher remarked and jisung bowed quickly before doing so. 

chenle was sitting in the back of the room and was next to the only empty seat, of course. so jisung had to sit there, of course. he didn’t really have a problem with jisung, but he was a bit scary. chenle could hear him catching his breath next to him and gave him a glance. 

jisung looked his way and widened his eyes before turning back and looking down at his hands. chenle just shrugged it off and went back to doodling. it was only the first day, so no need to create any issues if it wasn’t necessary. 

luckily enough, chenle had the same lunch as jaemin and found him while buying his food. jaemin was nice enough to invite over to his table to eat and chenle met a couple of his friends. there was one named renjun, and he looked like the boy that was working with jaemin the other day. he seemed a little...uptight? but he was caring. there was also jeno, who seemed like a cutie in disguise, but the diguise was just a hottie. his smile was to die for, but chenle digresses. 

“jaemin, do you—do you know about jisung? he was late this morning and he seemed a little out of it. is he okay?” chenle asked as he picked at his food. jaemin hummed and made a face in thought. 

“it’s hard to explain. that boy just has an unfortunate life. he gets into trouble a bunch, but he’s only doing what he needs to. it’s not my business, but i worry about him sometimes,” jaemin explained. chenle nodded and didn’t want to pry any further. maybe he and jisung had something in common: they were prone to bad luck. 

chenle’s school was a pretty long walk from his house, 30 minutes maybe, but he didn’t feel any sort of extra desire to be home so he did it anyway. he felt relieved to finally have his music playing and it made his walk more enjoyable. 

there was a small alleyway that chenle had to walk through. it made him nervous, but he convinced himself he was just paranoid and that alleyways just had a bad reputation. or maybe not, since he hears running footsteps behind him. 

“hey! quick, get over here!” chenle turns around but doesn’t see anyone. he pulls out an earbud. maybe he was hearing things?

“what?”

“come here! hurry!” chenle suddenly felt his arm being pulled and he stumbled between a tree and a garbage can. 

“who are—“ chenle’s wrist was gripped tightly and a hand covered his mouth as he was pulled with his back closely to this stranger’s chest. this is it, chenle thinks, this is how i die. 

“please, just be quiet for a minute. they’ll be gone soon,” the person whispered in his ear. they? who’s they? 

chenle gets somewhat of an answer as he sees some boys run past, a couple of them carrying small army knives. he felt his heartbeat pick up and his hands grow sweaty. was he about to be attacked? were they fighting over a poor innocent teenage boy to traffic in the undergrounds? 

once the other people were gone, the person behind him let out a sigh and loosened his grip on chenle’s wrist. he took this as a chance to break free of the other’s grasp and quickly turn around to see who in the world just grabbed him. 

“jisung?” chenle gasped, but the boy just put his finger to his lips. 

“please be quiet. i don’t know how far they went.”

“were they after you? your lips are bleeding! what—“

“don’t freak out, chenle. please just calm down for a second,” jisung mumbled. how did he know his name? what was going on? he figured that the other was right and tried to calm down before saying anything else. “can we maybe go somewhere safer if we’re gonna talk about this?” jisung asked. 

“my house is nearby, if you want,” chenle suggested, his voice quiet since he was still a little in shock. jisung nodded reluctantly. 

“if that’s alright with you.”

when they arrived at chenle’s house, chenle realized his parents cars weren’t there and sighed for a second before unlocking the door. 

“take off your shoes please,” he requested. jisung complied and set down his bag next to his sneakers. “do you want some water?”

“um, y-yes please.” chenle figured that jisung’s voice was always this quiet and shy. he walked to the kitchen with jisung following behind to get them some water. 

“is your lip still bleeding?” chenle wondered and jisung shook his head. 

“no, that was because i bit my lip too hard,” he explained. chenle rose an eyebrow and jisung quickly waved his hands dismissively. “i-it’s not like that. i don’t get into physical fights or anything. th-that’s why i was running.” 

chenle was still a little suspicious, but he decided to hear him out. “are you, like, okay though? do you need to contact the police?”

“no, no! not—not the police. it’s fine, really. just a disagreement. that’s all,” jisung reassured. chenle wasn’t really convinced, but it wasn’t his place to bug jisung about it. 

“okay, but i’m going to be doubtful of that if something like this happens again...”

“it won’t! don’t worry.”

chenle barely knew jisung, but something about the boy was still bothering him in the back of his mind. he thought about him before he fell asleep. 

the next morning, chenle decided that it would probably be better if he took the school’s bus rather than walking. 

chenle went through his first few classes like normal, but he hadn’t seen jisung all day, and he was honestly beginning to get worried. did someone kidnap him? were they after chenle next? was jisung even alive?! 

well, luckily none of that was true because jisung came in to chenle’s class during fourth period with a black eye. chenle’s shoulders tensed up as jisung took his seat next to him. maybe he should say something....

‘are you okay? did someone hurt you?’

he tosses the note to jisung’s desk and looks at him through his periferals to see him scribble something back. 

‘it’s alright. just some stupid kids with nothing better to do. thanks though!’

chenle frowned. was jisung getting bullied? now that he thought about it, he really hasn’t seen him with anyone and he always stays quiet during class. 

this was the last class before lunch, so chenle decided to put an end to his curiousity and worries. 

“jisung, would you like to eat lunch with me?”

chenle is now in some random hallway eating his sandwich with jisung sitting timidly across from him with only a granola bar. 

“is this where you usually sit?”

“i mean—“ jisung scratched the back of his neck nervously. “yeah, usually.” chenle nodded. there was a lot of silence, but he figured that would be common with jisung. 

“i don’t mean to sound rude, but is there any particular reason you wanted to eat lunch with me? if it’s pity then it’s really alright—“

“it’s not,” chenle snapped. not in a rude way, just assertive so that jisung knows he’s serious. “i wouldn’t do something out of pity. i can’t say i’m not concerned, but i made the decision and i’m not gonna change it nor do i want to.” jisung’s eyes widened and he was quiet again for a minute. 

“th-thanks, i guess. like, it’s just—this doesn’t happen a lot. i don’t really know what to say,” jisung stuttered out. chenle shrugged. 

“i think you’re doing just fine.”

it went on like this for the rest of the week: jisung and chenle eating lunch together in silence with the occasional conversation. it was a bit awkward, but it felt comforting, if that made any sense. and monday they decided to keep the tradition going. 

“hey, jisung.” jisung looked around for a second before stumbling out, 

“o-oh. hi, chenle.” chenle gave a warm smile. he knew that this kind of friendship was new to jisung, and relatively new to himself, so he wanted to try to make it better. 

“i made you some lunch, if you want it,” chenle offered. jisung looked notably shocked. 

“i—you made me lunch?” chenle nodded like it was normal, but this was a foreign feeling to both of them. he handed over a plastic bag with a sandwich in it. 

“i wasn’t sure what you liked so...” chenle trailed off as he held his arm out. jisung only stared at the bag in awe. “j-just take it! m-my arms getting tired, ok?” chenle felt his cheeks heating up at jisung’s expression. it was such a simple action, but chenle has never done anything that showed his emotions so plainly, and it was obvious jisung’s never experienced such a display either. 

“right! s-sorry. thanks, lele,” he mumbled so casually as if he didn’t just give chenle a heart attack. 

“lele? w-when did you start calling me that?!” he spluttered. 

“oh, do you not like it? i can stop if you want...”

“no! i-it’s fine. if—if you really want to.”

“chenle, are you and jisung dating?” the words that came out of jaemin’s mouth might as well have been actual bombs because chenle thinks it would feel the same as he just felt when he heard it. 

“dating? me? jisung? no. we aren’t dating,” he responded and crossed his arms. jaemin shrugged. 

“okay.” okay? what does that mean? did it not seem like jisung liked him?

“what do you mean by that anyway?” chenle blurted before he could even stop himself. 

“it’s just that you guys hang out a lot. it’s not a big deal,” jaemin answered nonchalantly. not a big deal? not a big deal. right, no, jaemin is right. it’s not a big deal. 

“d-does it seem like we like each other or something?” god, chenle feels like he’s digging his own grave at this point. jaemin raised an eyebrow. 

“i don’t know. why? do you like him?” chenle really tried to talk, but nothing coherent really came out. 

“i—me? no. i don’t—i don’t like jisung. like, we’re just friends, okay? i don’t like him,” he said. honestly he was barely even convincing himself at this point. 

jaemin snorted. “okay, bud. if you say so.” 

“i do say so!” chenle declared and jaemin gave a sarcastic hum in response. chenle looked back down and tried to do the classwork, but his brain was just on overdrive. did he like jisung? there was no way, right? they barely even knew each other. they just met. yeah, he doesn’t like jisung...

“okay, but do you think he likes me?” chenle whined. jaemin laughed for a second. 

“what do you think, chenle?” actually, chenle really had never thought about it. they were just friends, and jisung thought so too. yeah, he was nice to chenle and sometimes he was give chenle little gifts...but no, he didn’t like chenle. right? no. he didn’t. 

“i dont know! how am i supposed to know?” chenle buried his head in his arms and groaned. “i hate boys.”

“tell me about it.”

chenle decided over the next few days that he’s just going to keep telling himself that he doesn’t like jisung and maybe it will go away. but then jisung smiles and gets shy and chenle’s heart flutters and he only wants to burst into a million pieces. 

“do you think, maybe, uh, would you, maybe, wanna walk home together? for real this time?” jisung asked at the end of the school day with a cute flush on his cheeks. chenle has never wanted to say yes to anything that fast, but he needs to play it cool. 

“yeah, i mean, sure. if you—if you want,” he answered. yes, keep it cool. 

jisung beams and opens his mouth to talk, but then closes it again. this happens a couple more times and chenle thinks he looks like a fish, but a cute one. “i—okay! wow! um—let’s go, i guess!”

“i know that you’ve been rather vague...and that’s okay! but it’s just—can you tell me what’s really going on? like with the whole, um, running away from people and black eye and...unless you don’t want to,” chenle mumbles and moves his hands animatedly as if trying to show what he can’t explain. he looks back at the ground and tracks his steps instead. “i-it’s fine and i get it if you don’t want to—“

“no, you’re right, chenle. i should probably um, tell you,” jisung says hesitantly. chenle looks up at him surprised. “well, it really all started about a year ago when this kid moved here. there was some teasing before that, but he really started the more aggressive behaviors. it was mostly because i was quiet and he thought that it made me an easy target, or he wanted to see me get mad, or something. they just like to take out their shit on me, i guess. but it’s whatever. i just have to deal with it sometimes,” jisung finished with a shrug. 

“i’m...i’m really sorry. i know you don’t like pity or anything, but i just wish there was something i could do to help. have you talked to anyone?” chenle asked. jisung shook his head. 

“everyone already has enough to deal with. it’s my issue.” chenle frowned and his heart ached. he felt so helpless and he knew he couldn’t change jisung’s mind. he may not know a lot about him, but he was always so selfless. 

“just let me know if there’s ever anything i can do...”

“i will. don’t worry.” jisung turned to chenle and grabbed his arm. “i-i really mean it.” it seemed like he was confident when he began the action, but he got nervous when chenle looked up at him. 

“jisung, i—“

“who do we have here? jisungie?” a voice called from somewhere nearby. jisung’s eye brows furrowed and he pulled chenle behind him. 

“stay behind me, ok?” he whispered and held chenle’s hand tightly.

“jisungie! and you brought a little friend too!” the voice spoke again, but this time he revealed himself. it was a tall boy who seemed maybe a year older than them. there were a couple boys behind him, too. 

“i thought we weren’t going to get others involved, hansol,” jisung replied with venom in his voice. 

“i suppose you’re right, but i just figured i’d stop and say hello. did you miss me?” hansol answered sarcastically. 

“i’m leaving.” jisung pulled chenle from their connected hands with his eyebrows furrowed. chenle could hear the sound of laughing echoing down the alleyway. 

“hey, i’m sorry. a-about the other day and everything,” jisung apologized the next day at school. chenle shook his head. 

“it’s not your fault, don’t worry.” jisung nodded but still looked guilty and nibbled on his bottom lip. “can we—can we walk home together more often? maybe they’ll bother you less,” chenle offered. jisung’s face lit up but chenle could tell he was trying not to show it. 

“yeah, sure. of course. i would love to,” he blurted out and he couldn’t help but let a smile creep onto his face. chenle nodded and looked down at the floor for a second. definitely not because he wanted to hide his blush, though. 

chenle joined jisung for lunch like normal, but something was wrong. there was something off about jisung, and chenle was worried to say the least. 

“are you okay, jisungie?” chenle asked, but he was sure jisung wouldn’t say even if there was an issue. 

“i’m...alright. thank you,” he mumbled and slid to sit down. he seemed disoriented and exhausted. he rubbed his forehead and started to eat the sandwich chenle had made him, but coughed when he tried to swallow it. 

“are you sick? do you have a cold?” winter was just starting and it wouldn’t be a surprise if he did, but he shouldn’t be in school if he was sick. “don’t lie to me! i know something is wrong.”

jisung sighed and put down his lunch. “i think i just have a small cold, okay? i’ll be fine,” jisung answered and tried to give a reassuring smile, but it wasn’t all that convincing. chenle frowned at him. 

“you don’t seem fine. you should go home and rest, jisungie,” chenle said. jisung was quick to shake his head. 

“no, really. i can’t miss school anyway—“

“i don’t care. i’m taking you home. school isn’t that important anyway,” chenle declared and pulled jisung by his arm. jisung protested as they made their way to sign out at the office, but there was no convincing chenle after he made his decision. 

chenle was hesitant to bring jisung in the cold, but he held his hand tightly and walked close by. ‘you, know. to keep warm,’ he had told jisung. 

“where is your house anyway?” chenle wondered when they were near his side of town. 

“it’s, um, not all that great or anything. m-maybe we should go somewhere else,” jisung stuttered. was he embarrassed of his house? is that why chenle has never been there?

“no way. you’re sick and i’m taking you home. don’t be stupid, jisungie,” chenle responded firmly. it would probably sound mean to anyone else, but jisung could feel the warmth behind his words. 

so jisung led the way to his house, which wasn’t all that far from chenle’s. when they arrived, jisung seemed nervous and on edge, even more than before. it was a small house. it looked cute and cozy and it had a dark blue outside with browns and warm colors inside. 

“i’m sorry if it’s not much to look at.” chenle rolled his eyes. 

“please. i’ve always wanted a small house. now go to bed and i’ll make you something to eat,” chenle insisted and shooed him away. jisung huffed and walked down the hall to what chenle assumed was his room. 

it felt weird going through someone else’s kitchen, but it was to take care of jisung, so chenle quickly made himself familiar with each cabinet. he found some tea and soup, so he boiled some water and made it as quickly as he could, but still put care into it. 

when he was finished, he made his way to where he saw jisung disappear to and creaked open the door slowly. jisung looked up at him expectantly and chenle had to stop himself from cooing at how small and tired he looked under his blankets. 

“i made soup and tea. i hope you like it,” chenle told him softly. jisung gave a small smile and took them happily. chenle decided he would stay over awhile just to make sure jisung rested alright. 

he sat and did his homework next to jisung’s bed until he fell asleep and chenle was tempted to give him a kiss on his forehead. he wrote a note saying he had left, and walked back home. 

jisung wasn’t in school the next day. chenle can’t say he didn’t miss him, but he was glad he was getting rest. 

chenle was so excited when jisung came back to school. they caught up during lunch and chenle could hardly wait until the school day was over. he found that walking home with jisung was the best part of his day, and he had missed it so much the past few days. 

but when he waited outside the school for jisung in their usual spot, he never showed up. chenle was instantly worried and he began searching the whole school for him. he looked in every bathroom and peeked in each classroom window, but he found nothing. where could he be? 

he asked around in the office and the staff suggested that he could be staying for after school sports. chenle highly doubted that, but he was desperate at this point. he made his way to the school fields and couldn’t find him there either. 

he was upset that he would have to walk home by himself, but he figured there was a reason. he walked around the side of the school where there was a lot and a garbage dump. no one really went there, but it was a quicker walk to the front of the school. 

then, chenle saw something out of the corner of his eye. there was a group of people, they were kind of far and hard to make out. he could see a bunch of people in black fighting with someone he couldn’t quite see. but when they moved a certain angle, familiar bleached blonde hair made realization set in. chenle gasped and ran over to where the group was. 

he figured he would only see jisung getting beat up, but what he found hit him hard. jisung was angry, his face and knuckles bloody. he was throwing punches wildly and kicking at whoever was in reach. he seemed like he was holding his ground alright, but chenle couldn’t bear to see it any longer. 

“ji-jisungie! please stop!” he yelled running closer to him. the boy seemed to freeze at his name and he turned to make eye contact with chenle. 

“chenle? what are you—“

he was quickly cut off by chenle running to him and hold him tightly amongst the punches being thrown. 

“please stop! please please! stop it! don’t hurt jisungie please!” chenle sobbed and screamed. the boys around the two hesitated and the one chenle knew as hansol scoffed. 

“you’re off the hook this time. don’t expect your little friend to keep saving you though,” he spat as him and his friends walked away. chenle kept his arms tightly around jisung and just cried into his shirt. jisung slowly put his hands on chenle’s back and rubbed soothingly until he calmed down. 

“j-jisungie! you—you said you didn’t—didn’t fight! you’re—you’re all hurt and—and bleeding,” chenle whimpered between tears. jisung felt his heart break. he held chenle’s head up to look at him. 

“let’s go inside, yeah? come on, let’s go to the nurse,” he coddled. chenle only replied with sobs and hiccups as jisung took him inside the school. 

when they got inside, the nurse was gone since it was after school, but jisung and chenle sat on one of the cots as chenle calmed down little by little, his crying only reduced to sniffles now. 

“you said you wouldn’t fight jisung,” he mumbled. jisung bit his bleeding and puffy lip. 

“i didn’t before. sometimes things happen.”

“but you told me not to worry.”

“you don’t need to worry. i’ll be fine, lele.”

“you lied to me.”

“i’m sorry, okay?” jisung shouted. his eyebrows furrowed and he let out a huff. “they were talking bad about you! what was i supposed to do? just stand there?” he finished. chenle looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“i-i didn’t...i’m sorry,” he stuttered. jisung frowned. 

“why else do you think i would’ve done it? you’re the most important to me in my whole life,” he said, softer this time. chenle felt his heart racing despite everything. he didn’t know what to say. he couldn’t speak at all. 

he just stood up without a word and rummaged through the office. he came back to the cot with cotton balls, disinfectant, and bandaids. he silently treated jisung’s wounds, the only sounds being slight hisses in pain from the sting of the alcohol. he bandaged up jisung’s knuckles and wiped the blood from his face. 

“you look better now,” chenle whispered and looked down at his hands. “i don’t like it when you look like that. that’s not my jisungie.” 

they sat in silence for another minute before jisung piped up. 

“chenle?” 

“hm?” 

the next thing they both knew, chenle’s jaw was being cupped by a warm hand and his face was being pulled into a soft kiss. it only lasted a few seconds, but chenle had never felt so much affection. they both opened their eyes, their faces only an inch apart, and just looked at each other. then jisung’s eyes widened. 

“oh god, chenle. i-i’m sorry! i don’t know what got into me—“ jisung’s rambling was quickly interrupted when chenle brought him in for another kiss. this time chenle put some force into it, since he actually knew what was happening. it took a second, but jisung started to kiss back again. it was soft and passionate and it made chenle’s heart do flips in his chest. 

let’s just say that chenle also left with some bruises on his neck. not from a fight though. 

maybe he wasn’t so cursed anymore.


End file.
